


How not to Time Travel  - A Memoir by Steve Rogers

by Puddinghead23



Series: Endgame rewritten [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fixing the Ending because why Marvel?, Hydra (Marvel), Loki fixes things, Loki is so done, M/M, Not Peggy Friendly, Pining, Sad boy Bucky, Sad boy Steve, Thor need a shave, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, first one shot, thanos will return, very complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddinghead23/pseuds/Puddinghead23
Summary: Steve had decided to stay with Peggy in the past and lived what he thought was a long and happy life with her. Loki begs to differ. As the Timelines crumble around them Steve is forced to fix what he broke or the Universe will be left in a worse state than when Thanos had left it. Secrets are revealed, betrayals are uncovered, feelings are realised and Loki is just so done with these mortals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Endgame but the ending left a bad taste in my mouth so I'm doing my best to make it better. Also still peeved Loki was barely in it so, here you go!

"You absolute Idiot!"

The three men were startled by the sudden yell. They all turned to see who it was and were left in disbelief. It was Loki, Thor's thought to be dead brother, standing not ten feet away from the bench with his arms crossed glairing daggers at Steve. He wasn't making a move to attack or do anything but Sam raised the shield and stood in front of the now frail Steve just in case. "Do you have any idea the mess you've caused?"

"I beg your pardon?" Steve question standing up to look properly at Loki. 

Loki continued to glare at him. "You disrupted the time lines. You've caused unimaginable damage to the universe because of your actions. I had to drag myself out of Hel only find out Captain America doomed the Universe" he let out a noise of frustration "Norns and I thought Thor could be an idiot"

"What are you talking about?" asked Bucky frowning at the message Loki was telling them

"You really don't get it do you?" he sighed "Fine, I'll just have to explain" he snapped his fingers and an image of a younger Steve appeared. "When you went back in time you decided to stay with Miss Carter, correct?"

"Yes?"

Loki rubbed his eyes tiredly, the image now showing two Steve's. One from the 1940's and the other just before his final time jump. "That meant there were two Steve Rogers in the same timeline, meaning that the universe had to right that wrong. So the Captain that went into the ice..." Loki clenched his fist and that Steve's image turned red "Had to die. Meaning that when that plane you crashed was discovered, he was already dead"

Sam had to admit that didn't sound too good. "That can't be good"

"No, it most certainly is not good. That meant while you were off playing pretend with Miss Carter, The world was left without Captain America. That meant No Captain America to help stop the New York invasion" an image of the original Avengers fighting in New York without Steve "No Captain America to stop the Hydra uprising... No Captain America to free Sargent Barnes from Hydra" Loki then looked sadly to where Bucky was standing. Steve sharply looked and Bucky was no longer there. Now stood the Winter Soldier donned in his old uniform, mask and old Hydra built arm. "It's already starting. The timelines are trying to repair themselves but they're so fragmented" Steve could barely breath. This was all his fault. If he hadn't been so selfish none of this would have happened. He took a step toward Bucky while Sam glanced over to the New York Skyline. he let out a swear.

"Holy... What the hell is that¬!?"

"The invasion paired with the Hydra Hella-Carriers" Loki explained his voice tight with worry but is sounded a lifetime away. Steve stared at Bucky who remained unmoving. Tears welled up in his eyes. How could he have done this?

"Bucky..." he whispered "Bucky I... I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen I-" he broke down in tears. He hears some muffled Russian come through Bucky's earpiece. The Winter Solider turned and walked away leaving Steve sobbing. He had caused this. So focused on himself he hadn't thought of the future, of everyone he left there. He had doomed Bucky.

It was then Sam spoke in a very confused voice "Uh, where am I? Why do I have a shield" Of course. Steve and Sam never met so Sam never became Falcon. meaning poor Sam had no idea what was going on or who Steve even was. He could hear the chaos from new York and Bruce start to loose control of the Hulk once again. Those 18 months in the Gamma tank never happened so Bruce couldn't control him.

Loki was suddenly by his side forcing him to look right at him "Listen to me. We can fix this but we need to go now. The timelines are merging, it won't be long before the Mad Titan makes another appearance"

Steve nodded forcing himself to stop crying "Alright. What do we do?"

"We need to go back and stop you from staying in the past" Loki told him all but dragging the elderly man towards the Quantum Realm portal. "After that, we return to this timeline and pray that it worked. Also, eat this" Loki handed him a plump juicy golden apple from his pouch "No offence but you being old will just get in our way" Steve ate without prompting. Loki had been right so far and Steve's gut told him he could be trusted. Already the years were melting away with every bite. once he was done he was as young as he was just before he travelled back in time.

Before Loki could send them back Steve stopped him "There's something you're not telling me. About Peggy. I saw how you reacted when I told you I stayed with her. What are you not telling me?"

Loki gave him an almost pitying look "The dead can see everything Captain. I saw the truth about her. Are you sure you wish to know?" Steve nodded. There had always been a tiny part of him that knew Peggy was hiding something from him. What he never knew, but it was always there in the back of his mind even after he out lived her. Loki grabbed his hand "It would be easier to show you" and with that they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve arrive in the past. It's all downhill from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! Life got crazy and only now got chance to write again. I promise I will post regularly again! Sorry xxx

Before Steve knew it, the pair had arrived at Loki's chosen destination. He recognised the area instantly.

  
“Wait a minuet...” he started “This is the ally behind Finney’s bar. I remember those old posters and man do I remember that smell” an almost fond smile appeared on his face but it quickly turned to confusion. If he remembered correctly then this is the bar he and Bucky went to after he saved the 107th. But that was a while before the time he had returned to, over a year in fact “What are we doing back here? You said-”

  
“I understand your confusion Captain Rogers but unlike my brother, I do in fact have a plan” Loki explained. Before Steve's own eyes Loki's black and green Sakaar armour transformed into a perfect 1940’s Army Captain uniform complete with cap and medals. His hair turned from long black to neatly trimmed copper. His eyes though still held the same green mischief. Steve was amazed the uniform was completely spot on. “Now first things first is that I need to meet with Howard Stark”

  
Steve frowned “Why do you need to meet with Tony’s Dad?”

  
“Because like when you ran out of Prim Particles, I’m running low on residual magical energy and after our last time jump I need to recharge. I have on good authority that Stark senior is in possession of several artefacts from Asgard in his home from which I can recover” he explained smoothing down his uniform. Now Steve had several questions which with Loki involved, he doubted he’d get the answer to.

  
“How did Howard Stark get...?”

  
“Let’s just say it involved a lot of alcohol and several bad decisions. Now then” Loki held out a small blue tear drop shaped pendant on a silver chain. “Hide it under your cloths and don’t take it off”

  
Steve did as he was told tucking it under his shirt so it rested on his chest “What does it do?”

  
“It will hide your true appearance from the humans. We can’t have two of you running about can we?” Steve had to admit that he was right. He caused enough havoc when he ran into his younger self the first time round. “Now then” Loki continued “As far as anyone asks you're name is Chris and you're a civilian unable to fight due to medical reasons. Stay in the Bar until I return and please don’t talk to your past self. Please”

  
“Ok, ok. Have some faith in me” Steve retorted. The two went their separate ways with Steve ignoring the muttered "Norns give me strength" from Loki. Steve headed into the familiar Bar and Loki heading towards the Army base. Steve felt a massive wave of nostalgia as he entered the bar. Everything was just like he remembered back in the day. He glanced around the room and there he saw them. Past Steve and Bucky leaning against the bar talking over drinks. His heart clenched at the sight of younger Bucky smiling and laughing. Guilt returned tenfold looking on at the man he had wronged so badly. It physically hurt to see what used to be.

  
With great reluctance he sat himself down on an empty table in the corner with a clear view of the bar. What he wouldn’t give to be able to just hug Bucky again. Tell him how sorry he was and beg his other self not to be so selfish. But he couldn’t. He’d already screwed up the timelines to the point where they were collapsing in on themselves. No matter how much it hurt to keep away, Steve did. Lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the old cleaner coming towards him until he started to speak.

  
“You look like you’ve had a rough night” said the cleaner as he swept the floor with his broom. He was an older gentleman with white hair and a moustache. Thick glasses surrounded his kind eyes and his smile exacerbated the wrinkles on his face. There was something about him that made Steve feel at ease.

  
Steve nodded “You could say that. I thought I was doing the right thing. Turns out I was just being selfish” he turned back to staring at the table arms folded on top. “And I have no idea if I can fix it”

  
The janitor hummed in response still sweeping “Sounds like you got a lot on your shoulders. I’m sure it’ll work out for you” he paused placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and giving him another kind smile. “After all, this isn’t the end of the line yet”

  
Steve hummed in response not really listening. By the time he registered the words, the kind faced Janitor was gone from sight. Steve looked around but saw no sign of him. He could feel his heart racing in his chest as the words rang through his head. He told himself it had to be a coincidence. End of the line was probably said by countless people but it still left him feeling terrible. Another reminder of how badly he had screwed up.

He managed to calm himself down after a few moments. Across the bar his younger self left leaving Bucky alone. Steve remembered he had an early meeting the next morning so went to go to sleep early. He watched as Bucky downed the rest of his drink then let out a sigh. Steve couldn’t help notice how down Bucky looked. It was understandable considering what he went through but it still hurt to see him like that.

  
Loki seemed to be taking his sweet time to gather whatever he needed from Howard. The Avenger glanced to the entrance wondering if the Trickster was in need of any assistance. Once again Steve stopped himself. Any wrong turn could wreck the timelines even more. It honestly was exhausting trying to think five steps ahead of time itself. Steve settled back in his seat when he shot a quick look back to the Bar. Bucky was no longer there and, strangely enough, neither was the Barman.


End file.
